Un souhait
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: un des g-boys prie pour la survis d'un autre, et tout ca en chanson !


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit chtite 

Mail :  ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : M'exaucerais-tu quand même de Carla Bruni et GW ^^

Genre : Heeuuuu Oo guimauve on va dire ^^0 1x2 POWA ^^

Muse : Y a que Keimei pour des truc pareil -_- 

Disclamer : Perso et ziq pas n'a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : Mouaif… Cette fic est bien… Mais c'est la chanson qu me gêne un peu… Elle s'adresse à Jésus… Et selon moi ce type est un imposteur… Mais bon, passons… Mes croyances ne doivent pas vous empêcher d'apprécier cette fic. En conséquences, bonne lecture.

Un souhait

Dans une forêt, des taches de sang maculaient le tapis de feuilles et d'herbes. Des taches rouges qui fonçaient à mesure que le temps passait. Les branches étaient brisées à plusieurs endroits, il semblait que personne n'avait tenté de cacher le sang. Qu'on ne s'était donné la peine que de masquer superficiellement les traces. Comme si quelque chose pressaient. Quelque chose de tellement urgent, que la discrétion importait peu. Pourtant des hommes en armes parcouraient la forêt. Suivaient-ils les taches de sang ? Les suivraient-ils, s'ils les avaient vues ?

_J'ai oublié l'Eglise_

_J'ai oublié l'eau tiède_

_Qui bénit, qui baptise_

_Je n'ai demandé d'aide_

Dans cette clairière quelqu'un prie. À genoux aux côtés d'un jeune homme couvert de sang. Le premier aux longs cheveux de bronze maculé du cuivre du sang, tente fébrilement de soigner les blessures du second. Des blessures importantes. Une coupure à la mauvaise allure au front, une épaule d'où s'écoulaient des litres de sang semblait-il, une cuisse dont un trou indiquait la présence d'une balle, et enfin, des bleues en quantité impressionnante sur tout le torse dont la plupart accusait des côtes cassées. 

_Qu'au patrons d'entrepris_

_Et qu'aux gérant de banque_

_Parce qu'eux, la marchandise_

_Je sais où ils le planquent_

Pourtant, 

Malgré toutes ses blessures, 

Allongé sur la litière d'émeraude, 

Malgré les plaies nombreuses et importantes,  

La tête sur les genoux de quelqu'un d'inquiet,

Malgré le flot de rubis liquide qui coulait, 

Malgré les pansements de fortune, 

Cet homme était incroyablement beau. 

Le doré de sa peau s'accordait au soleil 

Alors que ses formes souples et musclées étaient relâchées comme rarement. 

Des lèvres fines à demi-ouvertes sur un visage d'ange, 

Donnaient une ambiance presque paisible. 

Seulement c'était un son rauque qui sortait de ses lèvres 

Le flot de rubis, 

Les rivières de sang, 

Ne cessaient de couler. 

La peau dorée était trop pâle, 

Elle blanchissait de minutes en minutes. 

Et à ses côtés quelqu'un priait pour lui.

_J'ai oublié, y'a longtemps_

_Les mots de Notre Père_

_Le nombre de command'ments_

_Et le prénom d'ta mère_

Celui à la peau neigeuse recommença à essayer de soigner son compagnon tout en priant. Il enleva les anciens pansements aux couleurs rougeoyantes, déchira le reste de son débardeur, mouilla les morceaux avec la rosée du matin qui perlait sur les fleurs, et les noua en garrot pour arrêter le flot sanguin. Le sang coulait encore mais en moins grande quantité. Le ruisseau sortant de l'épaule coula sur les jambes du jeune homme. 

_J'ai dit plus de blasphèmes_

_Que dix ivrognes en chœur_

_Plus d'histoire obscènes_

_Qu'un convoi d'camionneurs_

L'adolescent aux yeux de crépuscule posa doucement, tendrement, la tête de son ami sur la douceur verte. Il partit quelques instants voir si dans son sac, il n'y avait pas de quoi le soigner. Mais comme toutes les autres fois où il regarda, rien. Cela aurait dû être si facile. Aucun des deux n'avait prévu que cela se finisse ainsi. Ça aurait du être si simple, un enfant de dix aurait pu y arriver. Alors pourquoi cela avait-il rat ? Pourquoi cela s'était-il terminé ainsi ?

Le jeune homme revint à sa place et reposa la tête de son compagnon sur ses genoux, et pria encore et encore. Ce n'était pas des gouttes de rosée qui venaient humidifier le pansement déjà posé.

_Mais si j'te demandais, comme ça_

_De sauver l'homme que j'aime_

_Qui est dans un piteux état_

_M'exaucerais-tu quand même_

Les soldats continuaient de fouiller la forêt. Les deux fugitifs n'avaient pas cherché à cacher leur piste, alors pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas retrouv ? Pourquoi le vent faisait voler les feuilles sur les traces rouges ? Pourquoi aucun des soldats qui passaient sur la piste n'apercevaient la trace carmine ? Pourquoi personne n'allait à la clairière pourtant si visible sur n'importe quelle carte ? Une clairière idéale pour quiconque voulait se soigner ou se reposer. Une clairière qui aurait dû être visitée dès le début…

_J'ai pas été serviable_

_J'ai pensé qu'à moi-même_

_Y'a des brebis plus fiables_

_Dans la plupart des fermes_

Le jeune homme au ruisseau sanglant, commença à trembler. Lentement, puis de plus en plus brutalement. Si fort que l'autre ne pu que le voir. Il tremblait comme s'il se trouvait sur un glacier. Ses lèvres devenaient bleues. Il devint lui-même de plus en plus froid. Comme s'il neigeait dans son corps. Comme si la glace avait remplacé le sang manquant. 

_Y s'fait pas moins fidèle_

_Et puis moins pratiquante_

_Y me pouss'ra pas d'ailes_

_J'vais mourir comme une plante_

L'autre adolescent pris celui tremblant dans ses bras, le recouvrant comme il le pouvait de son corps pour le réchauffer. 

Il l'entourait autant qu'il lui était possible pour l'abriter du vent et lui faire garder sa chaleur. 

Il le tenait contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et précieux que l'on ne veut perdre pour rien au monde. 

Il le serrait contre lui, tentant de lui communiquer toute la chaleur bouillant en lui. 

Toute la chaleur qu'il ne donnait qu'a lui. 

Et il pria.

_Y en qui s'prosternent_

_Devant leur dieu Soleil_

_Moi, j'vis à la romaine_

_Mes g'noux s'portant à merveille_

Comprenant qu'il y avait plus de risque à rester ainsi qu'à bouger, pour son ami,  le premier jeune homme porta le second dans ses bras. Il se mit à marcher. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il avançait c'était tout. Il marchait, un pas après un autre. Il passa à travers les mailles de Oz sans aucun effort. Ces derniers semblant s'éloigner de la zone où ils se trouvaient. Durant la marche, une piste rouge les suivait toujours. Des traces espacées, moins grosses, mais des traces visibles qui amèneraient sans problème n'importe qui jusqu'à eux. Il continua à avancer. Son précieux fardeau dans les bras. 

_Je mange de la viande bleue_

Le Vendredi PM 

_Et tout l'chocolat que j'veux_

_À longueur de Carême_

Une bâtisse de bois d'apparence fébrile aux fondations peu certaines se pointa en face d'eux. Il ne savait combien de mètres il avait parcouru avec son précieux trésor dans les bras, mais il était peut-être arrivé au bout de sa marche. Le jeune homme qu'il portait avait cessé de trembler mais n'avait pas récupéré des couleurs. Il avait toujours des lèvres comme la neige pure et la peau blanche comme les nuages.

_Mais si j'te demandais, comme ça_

_De sauver l'homme que j'aime_

_Qui est dans un piteux état_

_M'exaucerais-tu quand même_

À l'intérieur de l'abri, il trouva un lit chaud et assez de couvertures pour réchauffer un iceberg. La maison devait servir pour les week-ends à une gentille famille. Le natté déposa l'autre adolescent sur le lit et le recouvra des couvertures. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et sortit ce dont il avait besoin pour des soins de première urgence. Il revint dans la chambre, nettoya les plaies sous les gémissements plaintifs de son coéquipier, puis posa des bandages dessus, avant d'enlever les garrots improvisés. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté pour lui donner plus de chaleur. 

Dehors le soleil se couchait. Il avait marché toute l'après-midi. À l'intérieur, la prière continua.

Si j'allumais des cierges 

_Si j'promettais de croire_

_Si le prénom d'la Vierge_

_Me rev'nait en mémoire_

Durant la nuit, le blessé commença à se réveiller lentement. Ses yeux enfiévrés s'ouvrir lentement. Sa respiration se saccada quelques instants avant de ralentir à nouveau, laissant échapper un mince souffle enroué. Il bougea légèrement et sentit la source de chaleur sur son torse grogner. Il déplaça une main et la déposa sur le dos de sa bouillotte personnelle. Il referma alors les yeux un soupir rauque partant de ses lèvres. Il se rendormit paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant et soulevant celui qui était allongé sur lui, à intervalles réguliers. 

_Et que j'te d'mandais, comme ça_

_De sauver l'homme que j'aime_

_Qui est dans un piteux état_

_M'exaucerais-tu quand même_

Les rayons de miel provenant du soleil se déposèrent sur les visages des deux amis, réchauffant l'un, réveillant l'autre. Ce dernier voulut se déplacer pour ne plus entraver son compagnon, seulement celui-ci le retenait fermement. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau rosées et sa peau avait retrouvé un peu de son teint bruni. Il avait aussi recouvré un minimum de force, assez pour retenir l'autre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, se fut pour laisser apparaître deux saphirs brillants qui rencontrèrent deux lolites [Je sais ça paraît ridicule comme nom mais pourtant c'est une pierre bleu lavande *très jolie d'ailleurs* ^^]. 

_Mais si j'te d'mandais, comme ça_

_De sauver l'homme que j'aime_

_Qui est dans un piteux état_

_M'exaucerais-tu quand même_

Une main se posa sur la joue du blessé. 

Deux joues se rencontrèrent. 

Deux bras entourèrent une taille fine. 

Deux autres s'enroulèrent autour d'un cou pâle. 

Les jambes s'entremêlèrent. 

La prière s'arrêta. 

Elle avait été exaucée. 

Il n'y eut pas d'embrassade et encore moins d'instant de passion. 

Il n'y eut que de la tendresse, 

Une chaleur partagée, 

Et une tristesse joyeuse de n'avoir pas perdu un trésor.

Fin 

Chtite : Finish ^^

Kei : J'suis fière de moi ^^

Chtite : On se demande pourquoi -_-

Kei : Mais l'est bien é_

Chtite : Vivi ^^0

Kymoon : Ouais… Mais je persiste à dire qu'un bon lemon de temps en temps… Le plus souvent possible même…

Kei : Y a tout plein de sang et pourtant c guimauve ^^

Chtite : *tout bas* Y a vraiment qu'elle pour des trucs pareils -_-

Kymoon : Sûr… 

Kei : *fière d'elle* ^_____________________^

Chtite : Review please ? ^-^


End file.
